


An Ode to The Last Surviving Queen of Old

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: and she lives on, she's the only one still left, the one who survives it all, this is an ode to the last of the pevensies, with lipstick and nylons and boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: unknown author, ca 1950Found in a trunk, hidden away, property of one Susan Wilder, born Pevensie





	

Oh, my dear child   
you were much too young  
for everything   
they put you through

  
Pushed out of Narnia  
without bow   
without arrows   
without crown  
so you held your head   
high  
and found  
new weapons

  
Exchanged queenship for   
adolescence  
traded   
bow for   
nylons  
arrows for   
lipstick  
traded   
your red sweet smile   
for boys   
and parties   
and laughter

  
You keep fighting  
for all that you   
are   
for all that they   
have been

  
Because you are   
a queen  
you are   
the gentle queen  
the one   
who smiles   
while everyone else   
stains the ground with   
deep red   
brown   
red

  
You are a woman  
in a girl’s   
body  
and they   
were your   
lifeline  
and they’re gone

  
And you stay behind  
small   
insignificant   
silly   
little   
thing

  
Build yourself a life  
from graves  
from ashes and   
corpses and   
a kingdom that will   
never   
be yours again

  
Build it from   
ruins  
and smile  
a rosary   
slipping through your fingers  
a prayer on   
lipstick red lips

  
You are a queen  
and you will   
survive

—

An Ode to the Last Surviving Queen of Old, unknown author, ca 1950

 

(attached is an image of the ode in its original state)


End file.
